The Batlh
by Celia Wells
Summary: What happens when the crew of the Enterprise D meets an Indepedent ship, its Captain, and a whole new breed of "Kayaus."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I opened my eyes, finding myself staring at a light blue wall, my body lying in a heap on a cold slab. Slowly I sat up, making noises, and the lights in the small room immediately flickered on. I groaned again, shielding my eyes, my feet now touching the ground. When my eyes got used to the light I looked around, realizing I was in some kind of holding cell.

"'ech." I muttered, the English word for 'brig' echoing in my mind. I patted myself down, checking for my weapons and communicator, not finding them. "Qumwl'wlj vltu'laHbe.'" I voiced this in Klingon, and forced myself not to curse.

"Hello." A voice said, as I looked up. A tall male clad in a Federation uniform stood before me, the man stroking his black beard. "Do you know where you are?"

_He's speaking English,_ I thought. "'ech?" I said again, puzzled at why I was not able to say the English word for 'brig.'

"Oh!" the man said in slight surprise. "Tlhngan Hol Dajatlh'a'?" _Do you speak Klingon?_ He surprised me in his fluentness, though I did not show it.

"HISlaH." I said cautiously, still wondering why I could not speak English. Correct, I spoke Klingonese more than English, but why couldn't I speak English now? I thought in that language, most of the time. I paced in my cell, watching the officer as he let my Klingon 'yes' hang in the air.

"Um," the man said, thinking. "Nuq tlhIH pong?" _What is your name?_

"Pong." I repeated, and my eyes widened. "Pong…" I dropped down on my bed, my head in my hands. "jIyajbe.'" _I don't understand_ "Pong… pong…" _Name, name. "chay'?" _How did this happen?"Qu'vatlh!" I cursed. "Nuq…" _What…_ "Nug jIH pong?"_ What is my name?_

"You don't even remember your name?" the officer half exclaimed,, his eyebrows rising. He obviously did not understand that I could understand English. The man then smiled, and I knew he was about to mock me. "Now," he said "For someone who seems so close to the Klingons, that's a first!" His eyes sparkled in humor and I growled. Even if I wasn't Klingon, he didn't have to insult me!

"Chay'ngIl SoH!" _How dare you_ I exclaimed, jumping up, lunging at the man. He stumbled back instinctively, even though he knew there was a force field between us. I knew that too, but I allowed myself to crash against the mostly-transparent blue wall anyway. After a moment, the officer took a few steps towards me again, straightening his uniform.

"You are aboard a Federation Starship." he continued, still looking a bit surprised at his realization that I could understand him.

"jIH Sov." _I know that_. I said sourly, sitting back on the slab, looking up at the man. "ra'wI." _Commander_.

"This is the U.S.S. Enterprise," he said, barley acknowledging my interruption. "I am Commander Riker We found you and the remains of your shuttlecraft on the planet Vegas Nine. Do you remember the crash?"

"ghobe.'" I replied. _No._ "qatlh jIH 'ech?" _Why am I in the brig?_

It took the Commander a second to understand me, and while he thought, I stood up again to face him. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked, looking quite surprised again. I gave him a stony look, and pointed at my head.

"'oy." _Hurt_. It was no use speaking fluent Klingon to this man, he obviously barley knew slang.

"Ah." He responded, looking a tad guilty. "Well, when out Away team tried to help you… you fought back."

"pu' nach?" _Phasered in the head?_ I asked incredulously. That wasn't the Federation's style; usually a strong stun in the chest was their tactic.

"Like I said," Riker replied, smiling but still looking guilty. "You fought hard." He tapped his communicator, turning his head from me. "Riker to Captain Picard. Our… visitor is awake."

"Thank you, Number One." A voice said. "IU will be there momentarily."

"Ah, sir?"

"Yes, Number One?"

Riker gave me a sideways glance. "I highly suggest you bring Mister Worf." I started; this was the ship the Klingon officer was on? Well, he wouldn't take well to my own Klingon comrade, but at least someone would be able to understand me. I put a hand up to the force field, the invisible wall shimmering blue against my small force. I turned and sat down, both Commander Riker and I waiting for the Klingon male. When he came, he strutted up to my cell, an intrigued look on his face.

"nuqneH." He said. _Hello_.

"She understands English." Riker said helpfully. The Klingon turned to him and Riker surrendered, backing away. The Klingon turned back to me, and I shifted my weight, crossing my arms.

"jlHtaHbogh naDev vlSovbe.'" _I'm lost._ I said. "NuqDaq jIH Duj?" _Where is my ship?_

"What's she saying?" a man asked, fascinated. He was also wearing a red uniform, but was shorter than the other, and had balding white hair.

"She has asked where her ship is." The Klingon replied, and then addressed me. "Your shuttle crashed. We took it into our shuttle bay."

"Ghobe,'" _No,_ I said "wI' Duj wI beq. NuqDaq chaH?" _My ship, my crew, where are they?_

"Your ship?" Worf repeated, and turned his head halfway to the humans. "She claims she has a ship." I snorted. Were we going to talk, or was he just going to repeat whatever I said?"

"HISlaH." I said testily. _Yes_. "jlwuQ." _I have a headache._ I touched a hand to the blue wall. "lah jIH be son 'ech?" _Can I be released from the brig?_

"Ghobe.'" Worf said immediately. _No_. I started at him until he gave me a reason. "SoH Qob." _You are dangerous._

"'a tlhIngan, Worf, puqloD Moge?" _Even for a Klingon, Worf, son of Moge?_ I turned my attention to behind Worf, son of Moge, and onto the two humans in red uniforms. "cha ra'wI?" _Two commanders? _I asked.

"net HaD." _That is the Captain._

The word brought my mind to a halt,, a flashback spinning in my mind. I was on a ship –my ship!— and we were in battle, but it was long ago. I as the Captain of that ship! An Independent ship, with a rough crew of one hundred. Wouldn't they be looking for me?

"Son jIH." _Release me_. I insisted. "jIH neH SoQ qItH tlhIH Hod." _I need to speak with your Captain._

Worf opened his mouth to shit out his retort, but his Captain's curiosity got to him just in time. "Let me speak to her, Lieutenant Worf." He paused as Worf moved aside, and he eyed me. "You cannot speak English." He said, both a question and a statement.

"HIja." _Yes._ I paused "toh, ghobe.'"_ Well, no._

"That phaser burst to the head must have affected her more than I thought." The black-haired officer admitted, looking even more guilty than before.

"Does your head still hurt?" the Captain asked, and I nodded. He gave me an apologetic look and pressed a panel next to the door. "Let's get you to Sick Bay." I pressed a hand in front of me to make sure I was really released, and I nodded.

"SoH Qob." Worf growled at me, taking my left arm, tightening his grip when I tried to shrug him off. I turned my head to give him a dirty look.

"bach ghlchraj." I replied to with a grin, and Worf growled even more. _Your nose is shiny._ I smiled to myself as I was led through corridors, into a turbolift, then more corridors until I reached Sickbay.

"Qel." Doctor. Worf grunted, shoving me towards the woman.

I smiled innocently at her; surely I looked like any young humanoid. "pIch vIghajbe.'" _I didn't do it._ I said, hiking a thumb back at Worf.

"I'm sure you didn't!" the red-haired woman replied, smiling as she mocked me, catching my meaning. She pointed to a bed. "Sit." I sat, and stared at her. "I'm taking a scan of your brain," she informed me./ "To see what's wrong with you and if we can fix it." After a few moments, her tricorder beeped, and the doctor's forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"nuq?" _What?_

"I'll have to shock your brain." She answered.

"luq." _Okay._ I said, shrugging. Then, a moment later, "'oy'a'?" _Will it hurt?_ Worf snorted at me, smiling evilly. The doctor took out what looked like a cattle prod to me, and I gulped, my eyes growing wide.

"Lie down." She told me, after putting two things on my temple. Almost immediately, my headache disappeared, and grudgingly, I laid down.

"ghuH tlhIH." Worf said a moment later. _Prepare yourself._

"Ready?" the doctor asked, after a quick glance at the Klingon, and I nodded. I had only half a moment to prepare myself before my brain was shocked. I felt eh electric waves shoot through my brain, and like a whip of lightning, it bounced back and forth around my brain. My eyes shot open, my eyelids stretching, tears streaming out of my eyes. A scream worked it s way into my throat, and when I couldn't breathe anymore, I unleashed it. My voice was loud and high-pitched, and everyone in Sickbay turned away from my shrill sound.

The Federation officers waited until I was done screaming, and the doctor wiped my face. "How… how are you feeling?" she asked me hesitantly, and I glared at her. "try to say something in English." She said helpfully. I paused, and tried to think of something to say. "Okay, repeat after me," she said pleasantly. "Maaa—aay naaa maaa eeess…"

"My name is Captain Lusianna Kayaus." I snapped, sliding my legs off the bed. "And I would appreciate it if you did not treat me like a child!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Duj?" _Ship?_ A gruff-looking Klingon male sat at a command chair, one that looked too petite to fit him comfortably. "Duj!" _Ship!_ The Klingon demanded, pounding his fist.

"Soko!" AS young, slender human male turned from the helm to look at the Klingon. "No one here speaks Klingonese but you!"

"The Captain does." Soko said stubbornly.

"Well, she's not here." The helmsman replied. "And we've finished scanning this sector. There's no trace of her shuttlecraft, and nothing to indicate a fight."

"Is it possible she could have crashed on her to way to rendezvous?"

"Well, duh." The helmsman retorted. "Doncha think I would 'a checked that? There's no traces of a shuttlecraft crash on any of these planets."

"Here's a grim possibility," a woman sitting next to the Klingon interjected. "The Federation coulda picker 'er up. They coulda beamed her an' her shuttle aboard."

"Yeah, except yer fergettin' one thing, Leeza." The helmsman replied. "The Federation don't hold hostages."

"They hold hostages of they're at war with someone."

"Do you still think we're a ar with them?" the helmsman asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows and tapping a few keys, still scanning for the shuttle.

"Is this ship a flying bucket"?" Leeza shot back.

"Vars, Leeza!" the Klingon named Soko barked. "Is your banter helping the Captain?" he paused. Then shut up!"

"Soko…" the man next to Vars called out. "We're approaching another ship— a Federation ship!"

"Could it be the one that kidnapped Kayaus?" Leeza asked eagerly, inching toward the edge of her seat.

"Well, they are close to the rendezvous point." Soko pointed out.

"They're scanning us." the Weapons Controller announced. "I'm raising shields." Xeric paused, and then said, "They're hailing us."

"Fine." Soko said, and muttered Klingon under his breath before Xeric Hawco opened the channel.

"Independent vessel." The woman said, her face stern and as red as her uniform with anger. "You are trespassing into Federation space. I would let you pass, but our databases do not have any records of your ship."

"My name is Soko, son of Mok. We are searching for our Captain. We were set to meet at coordinates close to here, and have been scanning this sector for the past ten hours."

"Hm. Well, unfortunately, we cannot help you. However, I will let you pass." Though he did not show it, Soko was relieved. "Also, I will send out a transmission to all nearby Federation Starships. Perhaps they have come in contact with your Captain."

"Thank you." Soko said courteously. "You assistance is appreciated." The channel closed, and Soko got up from the Captain's chair. He walked around the bridge, checking every screen and console he passed. "Where are you, Kayaus?" he muttered.

Captain Shannon Arak, of the Federation starship _U.S.S. Musica_ sat back down in her Captain's chair. "Establish a transmission to all nearby ships," she commanded, and paused as an officer did so. "Attention all Federation ships near this sector. This is Captain Arak of the _Musica_. We have just come in contact with an Independent vessel. They claim to be searching for their Captain, who apparently was I nsome kind of shuttlecraft that has disappeared. If you have found this shuttle and its Captain, I advise you to send out a general transmission that the Independent ship will be able to pick up. I have allowed them passage into Federation Space because of this. However, if you find that they are lying… feel free to open fire."

"They underestimate us." Xeric commented with some amusement, when they had stopped listening to the Federation transmission.

"It is better to be underestimated." The Klingon replied. "The better to surprise the enemy with."

Vars groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do you all think we're at war with the Federation?" He shook his head. "Well, judging by that last sentence an' all, we should probably do something to make us seem less hostile. Like lower our shields." Soko grunted, unhappy with the suggestion. Reluctantly, he used his own controls to lower the shields.

"I had a right to raise shields." Xeric said stubbornly.

"They didn't fire on us." Vars shot back, not bothering to turn and look at the man that was sitting next to him.

"Look, I'm in charge of weapons—"

"HELMSMAN!" Soko roared. "Into Federation space!" Vars Jupcury practically punched the controls, and the Independent ship moved forward at Warp Two. "Keep scanning for the shuttlecraft." He told Leeza, and she moved to a station, her eyes glued to the screen. "Hawco. Reconfigure the weapons, in case the Federation decides we are lying. And Jupcury, you—" The helmsman turned to face the Second in Command.

"No," he said before Soko could give a command. "Whatever you're gonna tell me, I ain't doin' it. You may be against the Federation, but I'm not."

Shoko was silent for a moment. "make dinner." He said, practically glaring at Vars. Vars left for the mess hall, glad for once to be off the Bridge. "Massy," Soko barked at the girl who stepped in at the helm. "Keep monitoring and saving all Federation transmissions you can. They obviously can't tell we can, so let's take another advantage from our enemy."

"The Federation isn't necessarily—" Masidonia started to say. Soko's growl interrupted her. "Well, fine." She snapped. "But Kayaus feels the same way, an' you know it. She'd tell us to be friendly and to—"

"What if she's been kidnapped?" snapped Xeric Hawco. "I doubt she'd want us to be nice to her murderers!"

"And what would the Federation kill her for?" Massy asked calmly. "What would they even hold her for?"

"For being against the Federation!" the half-Vulcan, half-Klingon roared, turning toward Massy, outraged. His genealogy was a deadly combination: his Vulcan side thought logically about the deadly attacks his Klingon side could execute.

"What grounds would they kidnap or kill her on?" Massy asked calmly. "Seriously. Xeric. Cool down. Sure, the federation may have her, but maybe her shuttle crashed." Masidonia only seemed a little fazed as she felt Soko and Xeric glare at her, her 'brain tail' twitching slightly.

"Silence, all of you." Leeza said. "Before you anger another Helmsman and send them off to make you renegades your dinner." A retort would have been made, but everyone on the Bridge knew Leeza was more eager to fight than anyone, save Soko. And even the son of Mak knew that strategy could overcome strength any day. Leeza and Masidonia were the same race, and Leeza felt an obligation to look out for the younger one. Even though Massy had been on the ship longer than most people, the status of her people caused her to be picked on, mocked. The race that Leeza and Masidonia came from was infamous for being slaves of all kind, and Massy was still young enough to be sold into slavery.

The bridge was silent, and stilled as the ship moved into Federation space. "New Federation transmission." Massy announced, tapping the panel in front of her to play it.

"_U.S.S. Korea_ to the _Musica_. The independent Captain you mentioned is legitimate, the _Enterprise_ has her. We were supposed to rendezvous and take her to Starbase sixty-two, but the _Enterprise_ responded to a distress call."

"Another transmission." Masadonia said quickly.

"_Musica_ to _Korea_. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Another."

"Her shuttle crashed on Vegas Nine."

"Another!"

"Dear gods above," Leeza muttered. "Don't these people talk in bulk?"

"Vegas Nine? That's a long way off."

"Another!" Soko resisted the urge to tell Massy to shut up.

"Indeed. Either away, we should tell the Independent ship where their Captain is." Both Federation Captains nodded in agreement.

"They're hailing us."

Soko grumbled.

"Independent vessel," the male addressed. "I am Captain Glencoe of the _U.S.S. Korea_. We were supposed to rendezvous with the ship that has your Captain. Her shuttle crashed, but she is fine. We can give you the coordinates they're heading for."  
"Thank you." Soko replied.

"Receiving coordinates." Masidonia announced. Transmission was cut, and Massy put it the new course. "Warp?" She asked, as if the bridge wasn't in anticipation.

"Maximum!" Soko growled, gripping the sides of the chair. The ship went, gradually picking up speed. "We should have never let Kayaus go." He muttered.

"Or alone." Leeza added.

"A ship should never be without its Captain." Remarked Massy, her voice sad and piteous.

"Especially the _Batlh_." Xeric Hawco replied, patting his controls affectionately. Those words echoed in everyone's minds as they headed light years away.

"It should take us three days." Massy announced, and ignored Soko's growl.

"Should we hijack a ship? Leeza asked casually. Soko shook his head; even though the _Batlh_'s maximum warp only went up to four, Soko knew he couldn't risk stealing a ship, especially with the Federation around.

"No." Soko replied, his tone somewhere in between stern and disappointed. "Keep on course." He paused. "Leeza. Put all other systems on minimal power, and use that to boost warp power. Perhaps we can get this bucket to a decent level." Silently, the bridge agreed.

"Cutting power from the lighting system." she announced, pressing buttons on her console. The lights on the bridge, as well as the rest of the ship, immediately dimmed considerably. "Diverting power to the engines. Now cutting power from the replicators. Diverting power to the engines. Cutting power to the water boilers. Diverting power to the engines. Taking powers from the transporters, now diverting it to the engines." Leeza paused. "Cutting fifty perfect of life support. Diverting it to the engines."

"Hawco," Soko ordered. "Engine power report."

"Engine efficiency up by three _hundred_ and twenty-five percent!" Xeric exclaimed, turning around to face Soko.

"What warp can we get to now?" Leeza asked excitedly.

"Warp… warp SIX!" Xeric yelled, and whooped, pounding his controls as the bridge crew cheered. "I love this ole bucket, I love it!"

"Arrite," Soko growled happily, pounding the arms of the chair. "Gradually go up to Warp Six, and maintain it as long as you can!"

Soon, the _Batlh_ –Honor— was speeding towards the given coordinates, towards their Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Well, nice to meet you too!" Doctor Beverly Crusher quipped, trying to hide her annoyance.

"I'm not a child!" Kayaus snapped back, glaring at the _Enterprise_ crew. "My brain may have been damaged, but I could still communicate!"

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Captain Picard asked sternly, also not caring for the young woman's attitude.

"Of course—" Lusianna turned to face Picard, and abruptly halted herself. Her eyes slowly widened and her face became blank. Her body sagged, and Crusher immediately put her hands on Kayaus's shoulders to hold her u[.

"What is it?" the captain asked quickly. "What's happened to her?"

"I –I'm not sure!" Crusher said, holding the woman with one hand, reaching for her tricorder with the other. "Her brain wave patterns have dropped, her body temperature has spike… I don't understand! She was fine a moment ago!"

"If not a bit snippy." Picard remarked. Beverly gave him a look.

"She's still my patient." She insisted. Suddenly the lights in SickBay dimmed, and red lights started flashing, the whine of Red Alert piercing. Picard and Crusher looked at each other, and Picard quickly exited Sickbay, heading for the bridge.

"Damn," Crusher muttered, and laid the young woman down on the BioBed.

"Picard to Bridge." Picard said into his com-badge as he stepped into the transporter. "What happened? Are we under attack?"

"I was just about to tell you we received a distress call," Riker replied "when a ship de-cloaked off our port and started firing."

"Firing?" Picard asked, astonished. "I didn't feel anything."

"Not photons or phasers," Riker said grimly. "Radiation. They've configured it to penetrate our shields." Picard cursed and Riker silently agreed, and Picard stepped onto the Bridge,

"Can you identify the ship?" Picard asked hopefully.

"No." Riker said, strutting back to his chair as the Captain sat down. "As for as we can tell, it's an Independent ship, with stolen technology. Romulan cloak, Pakled torpedoes, Ferengi radiation devices."

"Could it be our 'visitor's' ship?"

"I don't think so." Riker paused. "If so, why fire radiation at us, if it would also harm her?"

"Perhaps they think she's dead. She was lucid for a moment, however. Her name is Lusianna Kayaus."

"Hail them again!" Riker commanded, after the computer informed them that radiation levels were becoming dangerous.

"They're responding now." Worf replied gruffly.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_! Why are you firing radiation weapons upon my ship?!" There was a pause before they responded.

"_My_ name is Daemon _Quark_." The Ferengi seemed to sneer. "Hand over all your computer _information _and we will let you _go_."

"And if we refuse?" Picard asked, clearly angry. Quark pressed a button and grinned a pointy-toothed grin.

"Radiation levels rising." The computer announced. "Shields reaching maximum levels." Picard's face grew dark, and he grumbled as he walked towards his chair.

"I don't suppose we can fire any weapons." Picard muttered to Worf.

"The radiation has disabled our weapons systems."

Picard turned to look at Riker, and his first officer raised his eyebrows. "Fine." Picard snapped, turning to the screen. "What information do you want?"

"Captain!" Counselor Troi cried. Picard gave her a glance, and she understood that Picard was trying to formulate a plan.

"Vertiron _particles_!" The Ferengi sneered.

"Why?" Picard asked at once.

"None of your _business_! Oh, and don't bother _contacting_ the Ferengi _government_—we're an Independent _vessel_."

Picard now had an idea. "How about an exchange of information?" he asked.

"De_pends_." Daemon Quark sneered.

"What do you know…" Picard paused "about a Captain Lusianna Kayaus?" He looked Quark in the eye, staring the Ferengi down. Immediately the Ferengi started shaking and stuttering, obviously scared. Picard turned his head to give a look to Riker and Troi.

"K—K—Kayaus?" Quark stuttered. W—what do you want to know? Why? Is she on your ship?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, she is a guest aboard my ship." Picard tried to reply casually.

"That means the _Honor _can't be far b-behind!" Quark squealed, and immediately cut off communications. The ship replaced the face of the Ferengi that had been on the view screen, and the ship gradually grew green, then sped off.

"What was that?" Riker asked, his eyebrows raised in amazement.

"That," Worf replied from Weapons Control. "was their warp engines."

"He was obviously very frightened of our guest." Troi said from the side. "But I sensed something else from whoever was near him." Deanna paused in frustration that she could not sense any Ferengi. "And I guess he may have felt the same."

"Yes Counselor, what is it?" Picard asked.

"Respect," Deanna replied. "A great deal of respect. Whoever our guest may be, she is regarded highly among Independent Vessels, at least this one."

"Mister Data," Picard ordered, his hand on the back of the android's chair. "Conduct a search on the name _Captain Lusianna Kayaus_." Picard paused, remembering the ship name that Daemon Quark had said so frightfully. "And do a search on any ship with the name _Honor_."

"Yes sir." Data said, and Picard watched as the android's fingers flew over the console. A moment later, Picard sat in his command chair, listening to Data relay information. "There have been two Federation ships with the name 'Honor,' one destroyed and one out of commission. In Federation records, a 'Lusianna' born to Lieutenant Marshall and Ensign Sherri Kayaus was aboard the _U.S.S. Night_, until the ship was commandeered by the Borg in an isolated incident on Stardate ." Data looked back at Picard. "If she is indeed the Captain of an Independent vessel," Data said. "we may not find her in Federation records. If she is the same Lusianna Kayaus that was aboard the _Night_, it is unlikely that she survived. Only two shuttlecrafts were able to escape the incident."

"Unlikely," Picard said "but not implausible. Mister Data, please continue your search on the family that was aboard the _Night_."

"Captain," Riker interrupted. "what about the distress signal we received?"

"That wasn't a ruse?" Picard asked, taken aback.

"No. There is a planet in distress."

"Then what are we doing here?" Picard exclaimed. "Helm, set course and engage at warp six!" The _Enterprise_ took off, and Data announced that he was done with his search.

"Sir, I believe it is plausible that our guest is a survivor of the _U.S.S. Night_. Lieutenant Marshall Kayaus was an Engineer, and was immediately killed when the Borg fired upon the ship. His wife, Ensign Sherri Kayaus, escaped to a shuttlecraft with her two-year-old female child, Lusianna. However, the mother suffered plasma burns and died on StarBase twenty-two." Data paused, pressing three more buttons. "After that, there are no more records of the child. The StarBase was raided by an Independent vessel, and it was presumed that the refugees were returned to Earth."

"Presumed?" Riker asked sharply.

"Yes." Data replied. "About one-third of the survivors –including the child—needed emergency medical attention, and were detained."

"What kind of medical attention did the child receive?" Picard asked, walking up to Data.

"Surgery." The android informed him. "There was damage to her left wrist: second hand plasma burns, probably from the mother."

Picard looked back at his second officer eagerly. "Mister Data," he asked. "Did the surgery leave any scars?"

"Plasma burns leave scars eighty percent of the time." Data said. "If a child of such a young age received plasma burns," Data turned to look at Picard. "it would undoubtedly leave scars."

"Doctor Crusher!" Picard called out, tapping his com-badge. "Is there a scar on your patient's left wrist?"

There was a pause. "Yes." Beverly replied. "Why?"

Commander Riker and Captain Picard grinned. "We believe we have just confirmed the identity of our guest. I'll have Commander Data send the information." Picard put his hand on Data's shoulder, and the android nodded. "Now," Picard said, sitting back down in his command chair. "Tell me about this planet."

Riker consulted his console. "It's a planet in the _Semloh_ system, called _Reinat_. Their weather system had a malfunction, and now they're experiencing sporadic weather conditions."

"How sporadic?"

"Last report…" Riker pressed a button. "The Southern Hemisphere reports to have blue skies and tornadoes, and the Northern Hemisphere reports to be experiencing hail five to twelve inches in diameter."

"Helm," Picard commanded. "Increase to warp nine."

Meanwhile in Sickbay, Doctor Crusher had just stabilized her patient, and was now reading the information Data had sent to her console. "My god…" she whispered, reading the plight of the two-year-old version of her patient. She looked up and watched the sleeping woman, only able to imagine the harsh journey her life had been turned into. Beverly read some more on the two-year-old's file, opening every record she could on the incident.

"Crusher to Captain Picard," Beverly said, tapping her com-badge. "I can confirm that my patient was the child aboard Star base Twenty-two." Crusher gave Picard the timeline that had led her to her conclusion. "When the two shuttlecrafts arrived at the Star base on Stardate , there were fifteen total survivors."

"Fifteen?" Riker asked, astonished. "In two crafts made to fit five?"

"Yes." Beverly replied, and continued. "One the trip, two died from internal injuries. While on the Star Base, two died in surgery. Three days after their arrival, an Independent ship by the name of _Catfish_ arrived at the station, and harassed the station for two days for supplies, bargaining for only twenty percent of those supplies."

"And the other eighty percent?" Riker persisted.

"The _Catfish_ also stole some information." Crusher informed him. "Including all the information on the Borg, especially the recent incident. A starship arrived at the Star Base on the second day, and chased them off. Four hours later, the starship left with _nine_ extra passengers."

"Only nine?" Picard cut in.

"Yes." Beverly confirmed. "And I believe I have the tenth in my Sick Bay."


End file.
